The invention relates generally to the field of ultrasound imaging. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to methods and systems for reducing noise when imaging blood vessels.
Ultrasound is used to image various internal body structures such as organs like the heart and liver, blood vessels, and fetuses in pregnant women. B-mode imaging is a technique used to image blood vessels. In a vessel, blood generally exhibits lower echo power than vessel walls or surrounding tissues do, resulting in high contrast. The surface layer of vessel walls, or intima, is of particular interest in diagnosing cardiovascular diseases such as arteriosclerosis, stenosis or coronary blockages. The thickness of the intima is typically measured and is used in diagnosis. However, due to various causes, clutter noise usually appears in the lumen of blood vessels which makes the intima thickness measurement difficult.
There is a need to reduce noise present in blood vessel images.